Known in the art are "floating eyeballs" comprised of an eyeball-decorated (i.e. pupil, iris, blood vessels, etc.) inner sphere encased and floating within a larger clear outer sphere. The inner and outer spheres are separated by a clear liquid. The eyeball-decorated inner sphere is weighted such that the pupil automatically rotates upwards no matter which direction the sphere is rotated. It is not known to combine the floating eyeball with a plurality of hingedly connected panels, thereby forming a plurality of three-dimensional animations. The present invention creates a toy that in one embodiment creates a plurality of facial expressions by combining said panels and one or more pair of floating eyeballs. It is known in the art that any floating objects including belly buttons, other body parts, and/or graphic designs would all be equivalent to the best mode depiction herein of floating eyeballs.